Drocell All Over
by DrocellKeinz16
Summary: My way of how episode 11 should have went DISCLAMER:i do not own kuroshitsuji it belongs to the original owners


**Drocell All Over**

Ciel Phantomhive was inside his study drinking a very strong tea giving by his demon butler sebastian when the phone answered

then he put the phone down"my Lord miss Lizzie is missing".Ciel petended to act concerned in all honesty his to be was getting on his last nerves

but he decided he must save her other wise it would ruin the phantomhives reputation."Very well sebastian we shall go investagate".sebastian got on one knee and did his trademark "yes my lordo"and left.

XxXxXto Drocell XxXxX

The young looking puppet/doll was removing and preparing his new doll for his puppet had hair orange hair that would put the very fruit

to shame purple eyes a blue,green marking on his cheek and a lifeless blank face. "so i thought to myself this doll will not be beautiful enough

for my master".Drocell picked at his ears and was shocked to see that no termites came out 'does this mean im human?'.Drocell looked out the

window at his toy shop and saw 3 shadows his dead eyes widened so he ran for the stairs to the first floor.

XXXXTIME SKIPXXXX

Ciel looked at the doll that looked like his betrothed then he saw the back door open and ran as fast as he could with the red haired shinigami jumped at the door knocking it over the other two young earl saw a doll in a blue dress with blonde hair his eyes widened'T-thats the girl from the photo'.he walked closer and regretted it said doll grabbed his fell from the shandalier ciel looked up and noticed it was grell."wait grell stop its not a do-".To late the shinigami jumped down and cut the dolls neck with his death phantomhive looked down at it and only saw clay coming all shuddered when they heard a creepy verison of london bridge being sung and it seemed to keep getting closer.

XxXxXDrocells PovXxXxX

As i open the door to the main room i notice the most beautiful and lovely young boy.I have to make him into a doll but what could such a beauty be made of? i couldnt even finish my song before a transvestite looking shinigami tried to attack me.i quickly called out for my stronger dolls and i went back thru the door hoping to lure Ciel to me.i jump up on the second floor cross my legs the Phantomhive boy took my bait and followed me.i noticed i slight redding blush on his face hmm maybe he ran to fast?.

XXXXCIELS POVXXXX

I followed the dolls leader into a large room that had no furniture.a trap?i wondered as i looked up i saw him.'is it possible for a male to be as hot as he is?'i feel my cheeks redden so i started making my breathe harder hoping he would think it was from being eyes locked and i felt my heart increase every orange haired man jumped off the ledge walking closer to me.'oh god'i paniked when i felt the wall on my back i really was trapped."and so i thought to myself how is it a boy like this be such a beauty".crap i felt my cheeks get hotter and i knew i must be cherry red by now."W-who are you calling a beauty?" Great now im stuttering leader tilts his head to the side and i heard a crack eyes widened could he be a doll to?"ah why you of course Ciel Phantomhive yes,yes master would love for you to be a doll"

XxXxXDrocells PovXxXxX

what was that feeling just now?i looked down at my chest why does it feel like its being torn in two?and why do i want to protect him?i cant bring myself to take away his life. i move my head so are forheads are touching.i noticed the strawberry blush on his porcline he like me?no who could like me im just a soul trapped in a puppets i go to step away i feel two small arms wrap around my neck.i look back at him and see the want in his eyes but what does he want from me?

XXXXCIELS POVXXXX

No i wont let him walk away i dont know why but i want to feel him close to my even if he is a doll.i know theres a soul in there.i look at him i..i want him i need i love him?i look into his endless purple eyes and smile yeah i do.i fell for a stranger face looks like one of confusion well not for long.i grab both of his hands and shakily put them on my his face when hes shocked is moves closer to me until everything but are heads are touching.i let out a soft mew when are lower haves touched."what is it you want of me Ciel ?" i blush but i couldnt get the words out so ill jsut have to show him.i place my hands back around his neck and lean my chibiness as are faces get closer i see his eye lids close half way.i smile and shut mine bringing r noses together as i wait for him to move.

XxXxXNORMAL POVXxXxX

Drocell looked at ciel thru have closed eyes seeing the yound earl smile made his heart race. Then he noticed that the younger of the two was waiting for him to move so he closed his eyes fully and brushed there lips felt his knees go weak and he almost fell but the puppet grabbed his waist tighter holding him the kiss turned into one of nothing but passion lust and even Phantomhive boy wrapped his legs around Drocells waist and moaned when he felt a tongue proding his mouth wich he couldnt moaned at how submissive his soon to be lover was being. as he searched the moist cavern he couldnt help but love how ciel would mew or moan whenever his tongue would go to the top of the young earls soon found themselves pushing against eachother for friction Drocell bit into ciels flawless skin making sure it was deep enough so everyone knew the young earl was shuddered at the pain but cried out as he felt the puppets tongue going over the now senseitive flesh."Ciel Phantomhive"Drocell paused for a moment so the boy would listen"i must go but i promise to see you again oh and"he kissed ciels forhead"this soul is in love with you".Ciels heart raced and he panted out"N-name?" The puppet smirked "Drocell Keinz".they kissed one last time trying to cling to eachother for as long as they could but they broke apart unwillingly and went there separate ways.

DISCLAMIER: i do not own any characters in this fanfiction kuroshitsuji belongs to its original owners


End file.
